1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to vehicle communication systems.
2. Discussion of Art
Vehicle networks have developed as separate and individual networks during different time periods in which varying technology was implemented. This has resulted in difficulties with interoperability based at least in part upon a disconnect between technological capabilities and each vehicle network. In particular, signaling systems and/or automated control systems between vehicle networks lack compatibility.